Pasado
by kikyoyami8
Summary: el antiguo egipto, dos chicos un secreto y mucho amor, como un amor puede tracender en el tiempo SxJ


hi!! minna-san, como estan todos por estos lares? bueno yo aqui subiendo una historia que ya tenia publicada en otro lado, ok es la primera vez ek publico algo aqui jeje se me hizo complicado que bueno que obtuve ayudita de mi aguita ana :3 gracias chica

bueno ya les dejo con el fic, es un setoxjoey o como empieza con sus versiones del pasado vendria siendo un sethxjouno espero lo disfruten

* * *

_*** Pasado **_*

Era de noche y por las blancas arenas del desierto se lograba visualizar tenuemente unas huellas de una personas que acababan de cruzar por ahí, a lo lejos solo se veía una tenue luz moviéndose cautelosamente hasta llegar al palacio real, el camino era peligroso puesto que había varios guardias en todos lados manteniendo la seguridad del palacio, por lo cual cualquiera que se atreviese a entrar debía de ser muy ágil o muy tonto, para suerte de aquella persona que cruzaba aquel peligroso camino se lo sabia de memoria, ya que cada noche hacia el mismo recorrido gran parte del camino lo había pasado con éxito solo faltaba un tramo corto pero el mas peligroso puesto que por el pasillo donde debía pasar estaba cerca de los aposentos el faraón por lo cual significaba mas seguridad y mas riesgo, debía de ser sumamente cauteloso para pasar ese obstáculo y llegar a su objetivo, sin mas se abrió paso y logro pasar a un par de guardias pero por un pequeño error este tropezó y dejo caer aquella tela que cubría su rostro dejando ver un par de mechones dorados, por el ruido ocasionado con la caída los guardias del palacio se dieron cuenta y fueron a apresarlo, por suerte el rubio alcanzo a levantarse justo a tiempo para huir pero en su huida no llego a ver una figura enfrente suyo por lo cual choco con ella.

-¡¡¡alto intruso!!!- gritaban los guardias mientras perseguían al rubio sin percatarse de la presencia frente a ellos

-se puede saber por que tanto ruido- contesto con voz demandante un joven alto castaño, y con unos hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel canela, y unas ropas muy finas mostrando lo cual denotaba su importancia

Los guardias rápidamente se detuvieron e hicieron una reverencia

-nos disculpamos por haber perturbado sus sueños oh!! gran sacerdote Seth, pero nos hemos topado con un intruso y no podemos dejarlo así- dijeron viendo al rubio el cual al parecer no se movía para nada

-oh pero que tenemos aquí, un intruso, oh mas bien un esclavo que no aprende su lugar- Dijo el sacerdote alzando de un brazo al chico que se encontraba en el suelo

-no se preocupe gran sacerdote nosotros nos haremos cargo de ese sujeto- decía uno de los guardias mientras se levantaba e iba por el chico

-alto- dijo autoritariamente el castaño- yo me encargare de este esclavo, ustedes regresen a sus puestos-

Al oír esto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico rubio, los guardias obedecieron inmediatamente la orden del castaño puesto que ninguno quería sufrir su furia era bien conocido que este gran sacerdote tenia un mal temperamento y hasta algún guardia sintió lastima por el pobre muchacho que se había quedado a disposición del susodicho.

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, ninguno de los dos hablaba y solo se limitaban a caminar el castaño por delante y el otro chico siguiéndolo muy de cerca, cualquiera diría que este bien podría escapar pero no lo hacia solo se limitaba a seguir al mas alto.

De repente ambos chicos se detuvieron frente una puerta y fue ahí cuando el mas joven hablo.

-¿Seth?-

-no te eh permitido que me dirijas la palabra y mucho menos que me llames por mi nombre entendido-contesto fríamente el ojiazul

-emm si lo siento mucho amo-

-muy bien, espero recuerdes tu lugar, ahora entra- dijo abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación.

Esta se encontraba muy bien ordenada y muy lujosa, había objetos de mucho valor en ella, telas muy finas y una gran cama con sabanas de seda.

Ambos chicos entraron en ella el mas joven se quedo cerca de la puerta mientras que el mayor fue a una mesa cerca de la cama y se sirvió un vaso de vino y enseguida se sentó, tomo un sorbo de su bebida y se dispuso a hablar.

-y bien Jouno que es lo que fallo esta vez-

-¿eh?-

-si, que no escuchas que fue lo que fallo hoy o que crees que siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte-

-no... pero no fue mi culpa, si al menos tuviera que ponerme esta cosa en la cara todo saldría mejor- decía señalando la tela que momentos antes se le había caído

-te eh dicho varias veces que eso es por tu seguridad, además que pasaría si todas esas veces que te han descubierto no llevaras ese traje, te reconocerían y eso haría mas difíciles las cosas-

-si lo se, pero no es nada fácil venir hasta aquí sabes-

Al oír esto el sacerdote se paro de su sitio y se dirigió hacia el rubio, rodeándolo y abrazándolo por la espalda

-que sucede jouno, acaso no ya no quieres venir con migo- dijo susurrando en la oreja del moreno

-sabes que eso jamás, no puedo estar lejos de ti además eres mi amo y debo estar contigo no?-

-me alegra oír eso- dijo besando el cuello del chico- y por que no le muestras a tu amo que es lo que te ah traído hasta aquí-

-pensé que estarías molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir-

-bueno si lo estoy un poco, pero si quieres que sea indulgente contigo será mejor que hagas algo bueno o recibirás un buen castigo- seguido de esto le quito la capucha que traía el rubio para dejar así mas a ala vista el cabello y cuerpo de este.

-bien espero que me des un buen espectáculo para saldar tus errores cometidos hoy-

-¿y que clase de espectáculo?-

-no se sorpréndeme-

El rubio tomo algunas prendas, de la habitación (léase telas) con las cuales empezó a hacer una danza ambientada con la luz de la luna, la música digamos que no hacia falta con los movimientos del rubio alrededor de la habitación y unos pequeños cascabeles hacia el sonido necesario para ambientalizar el lugar pero sin hacer mucho ruido como para alertar a alguien fuera de la habitación, los movimientos eran suaves y ágiles todo se veía espléndidamente y mas el chico que realizaba aquella danza, mientras pasaba el tiempo la danza se iba haciendo mas movida y mas exótica los movimientos se hacían mas seguro y sensuales en lo momentos precisos las prendas iban desapareciendo primero las telas luego alguna parte del vestuario del chico, como lo brazaletes que cubrían sus brazos y piernas, justo cuando empezaba a desprenderse de su ropa el castaño que hasta ahora solo se dedicaba a observar los movimientos del ojimiel, lo detuvo.

-¿eh, pero que sucede?¿es que acaso no te gusto?- pregunto nervioso el chico

-¿Qué si no me gusto? Como puedes decir eso me encanto- dijo abrazando posesivamente a su joven esclavo

-entonces ¿por que me detienes?-

-¿Que no es obvio?, haz hecho tan buen trabajo que ya no puedo solo quedarme mirando- dicho esto beso apasionadamente al rubio, se hubiera quedado así mucho mas tiempo si no es por que les hizo falta algo de aire

-Seth- dijo el rubio tras un suspiro

-ven mi lindo Jouno- dijo tomando la mano de este y guiándolo hacia su cama

-Seth sabes que esto no esta bien-

-Jouno Jouno Jouno, después de haber venido hasta acá y haber echo todo eso quieres decir que no quieres hacerlo- decía mientras acaricia al chico por encima de la ropa

-amm... no dije eso pero... y si alguien nos descubre?-

- nunca nos han descubierto por que habrían de hacerlo ahora-

-emm ... no se pero..- ya no pudo decir mas puesto que el ojiazul había tomado sus labios con los suyos

-sshh... será mejor que no hables y solo te limites a sentir ¿entendido?- dijo lamiendo la clavícula del ojimiel

Ambos chicos no podían más, se necesitaban, ambos se habían vuelto adictos a esos besos a esas caricias a esos cuerpos, desde aquella ves que se sintieron y probaron por primera vez en aquel momento no hubo escapatoria, ambos se habían encontrado y no planeaban perderse, no eso no y por eso mismo disfrutaban cada momento juntos y es que solo en la oscuridad podían expresarse todo lo que sentían puesto que su amor era prohibido, pero eso poco les importaba es mas eso los emocionaba les causaba gran satisfacción, la satisfacción de obtener el fruto prohibido, la noche prometía ser larga y ellos no pensaban desperdiciarla, no claro que no es mas seria una gran noche.

Por la habitación solo oían suaves gemidos y suspiros, ambos chicos ya se encontraban sin nada de ropa solo una fina sabana cubría sus ya desnudos cuerpos pero a pesar de ello se podían apreciar muy bien, el mayor se encontraba sobre el rubio repartiendo besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de este le encanta oír gemir al chico debajo suyo, su rostro sonrojado le encantaba puesto que a pesar de tener una piel mas oscura que la de el, el sonrojo era muy notable, en verdad deseaba y no solo eso amaba a ese chico por lo cual le haría pasar una gran noche, el ojimiel solo se limitaba a sentir todas las caricias que le eran proporcionadas se sentía muy bien el rose de esos largos dedos por todo su cuerpo el aroma todo era muy excitante pero necesitaba sentir mas por lo que de un momento a otro este cambio posiciones con su pareja quedando ahora sobre el castaño esto sorprendió un poco al sacerdote y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran le gustaba que su joven amante se pusiera así le gustaba sumiso pero cuando era el, el que tomaba las riendas de esto no lo hacia tan mal le gustaba su aire rebelde el cual siempre presento desde que se conocieron, quien lo viera ahora el, el gran sacerdote Seth debajo de un esclavo sería una visión increíble, pero en esos momentos no había ni sacerdote ni esclavo solo dos personas que se demostraban lo mucho que se necesitaban y querían.

Las manos de Jouno parecían expertas se deslizaban con gran agilidad sobre el cuerpo del castaño, pasaban del pecho hasta las piernas rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos todas estas caricias le encantaban a Seth, ese chico era el único que podía verlo así indefenso sucumbiendo ante unas caricias las cuales lo volvían loco, y mas cuando la lengua del ojimiel comenzaba a recorrer el camino que sus manos ya habían marcado, sentir l calida respiración del rubio era un placer que el solo se podía permitir, sentirlo ahí proporcionándole suaves caricias lo hacían entremeterse demasiado, ya se encontraba súbitamente excitado y eso lo podía sentir mas que nada por que su miembro empezaba a doler, pero a pesar de ello seguiría disfrutando un poco mas de las caricias proporcionadas por su amante.

Pasado unos minutos no pudo soportarlo más por lo cual regreso a la posición original nuevamente se posiciona encima del ojimiel sus caricias eran mas desesperadas necesitaba sentir a su rubio mas cerca, quería poseerlo pero no debía de ser muy apresurado puesto que lo podría lastimar por lo cual comenzó a besar nuevamente al rubio de manera muy apasionada mientras tanto sus manos se posaban en la parte trasera de este sus manos acariciaban suavemente esta zona logrando así sacar mas gemidos del chico, hasta que empezó a introducir un dedo por aquella entrada ocasionando una pequeña queja por parte de su acompañante.

-tranquilo Jouno- dicho esto volvió a besar al chico y al mismo tiempo bajo su otra mano para empezar a acariciar el miembro del otro chico el cual no estaba en mejores condiciones que el.

-vaya que si estas duro- dijo con un sonrisa el castaño

-¿y quien crees que es el culpable?...ahh- dijo soltando otro gemido al sentir otro dedo invadiendo su cuerpo

-lo siento Jouno pero y no puedo mas- hablo nuevamente el sacerdote quitando sus dedos de l entrada del chico provocando así un queja por parte del ojimiel

-je, tranquilo que viene lo mejor- dijo besando nuevamente a su amante, le encantaba hacer eso sus labios eran muy adictivos si como su cuerpo entero, se posiciono entre ls piernas de este abriéndolas un poco para poder penetrarlo bien, poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ese estrecho lugar.

-hmm... a pesar de todo... lo que lo hemos hecho... uhmm sigues siendo muy estrecho- decía introduciéndose lentamente en el cuerpo

-ahh Seth... no te detengas... quiero sentirte bien adentro... ahhh-

-tranquilo... eso are- dijo dando una estocada certera para asi adentrarse bien en ese cuerpo que y lo llamaba desde hace mucho, empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas pero poco a poco fue aumentando l velocidad, le encantaba como se sentía estar dentro del rubio era exquisito mientras embestía al chico tomo su miembro entre sus manos y se dedico a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas era un vaivén rápido y coordinado en momentos se sentían uno, el placer era tanto que ambos chicos sabían que no durarían mucho.

-Seth...ahh me vengo...ahh... por favor...uhmm... terminemos juntos- decía entre jadeos el ojimiel

-ahh... claro...- fue lo único que este contesto antes de aumentar mas el ritmo de las embestidas llegando así a tocar cierto punto que hizo que el rubio llegar al clímax al hacer esto el cuerpo del rubio se tenso tanto que aquella opresión hizo que el castaño también llegar l final derramando su semilla dentro del rubio mientras que este lo hice entre los vientres de ambos.

Se quedaron en esa posición un poco mas en lo que recuperaban aliento, el castaño salio lentamente del interior del ojimiel y se recostó a su lado, esperaron que su respiración se regulara.

-Seth...-dijo el mas joven un vez recuperado el aliento

-¿uhmm?- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

-sabes... quisiera estar contigo por siempre- dijo sonrojándose

-yo también- contesto el castaño mientras le proporcionaba un inocente beso como si fuera el primero que se dieran

-sabes pase lo que pase siempre te amare Jouno-

-yo también siempre te amare Seth...prométeme algo-dijo algo dudoso ante lo ultimo el chico

-dime-

-bueno que si nos encontramos en otra vida, aun me amaras-

-je, cabo de decírtelo no? Te amare por siempre-

-Seth... te amo-dicho esto ultimo se dieron un beso y seguido de eso ambos chico cayeron dormidos, había sido un noche larga pero no tanto como hubieran querido.

* * *

**Varios milenios después.**

-pero que te pasa perro parece que aun no sabes respetar tu amo- un chico de piel clara, cabello color avellana y unos profundos ojos azules yacía de pie junto al escritorio de una escuela mientras observaba despectivamente un chico rubio que se encontraba en el suelo.

-calla Kaiba, no se como puede existir un persona tan arrogante como tu- decía molesto un chico rubio y ojos mieles

-ja, y yo no puedo creer que exista alguien tan estupido como tu Wheeler-

-a quien llamas estupido, maldito engreído-

-por favor todos tomen asiento, señor Wheeler, señor Kaiba no quiero verlos peleando de nuevo si no me veré obligado suspenderlos un par de días- hablo el profesor que acababa de llegar

-tsk- fue lo único que se oyó del castaño el cual se dirigió directamente a su asiento

-usted también regrese a su siento señor Wheeler-

-¿eh?.. Claro- y sin más que decir se fue rápidamente su asiento

Las clases siguieron sin ninguna novedad todo estaba tranquilo y si llego la hora del descanso la cual varios estudiantes utilizaban para distraerse platicar o ir comer.

-wuaa tengo hambre que comeremos hoy chicos- decía un chico de cabello castaño y peinado extraño

-mmm pues no se, tu que opinas tu joey?- ahora hablo un chico muy bajito de cabello tricolor

El susodicho no hacia caso lo que le preguntaban puesto que solo prestaba toda su atención al chico castaño con el cual peleaba en la mañana y que en estos momentos Salía del salón

-¡¡¡Joey!!!- gritaron ambos chicos al ver que este no les prestaba atención

-¿eh?.. lo siento chicos creo que no comeré hoy- dijo el chico disculpándose por su actitud

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿que?????????????????? Que le haz hecho a nuestro amigo monstruo, Joey no despreciaría ninguna forma de comida- decía el chico castaño con lágrimas en los ojos

-ya cálmate Tristán es solo... que no tengo mucha hambre... además debo ir a un lado-

-en serio estas bien- volvió preguntar el pequeñín

-si yugi no te preocupes, los veo al rato- y dicho esto salio corriendo en dirección a donde había visto al chico ojizul por ultima vez.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a los baños por alguna razón estos se encontraban vacío pero eso no le importaba lo único que quería era ver a ese chico y cuando entró lo vio ahí, junto al lavabo lavándose las manos, el chico entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras de el, puesto que no había nadie mas dentro y no quería que lo molestaran.

-Kaiba-

-¿que sucede Wheeler?-contesto este sin prestarle mucha atención al rubio solo se limitaba a secarse las manos.

Y sin mas que decir el rubio se lanzo sobre el chico enfrente suyo pero no para golpearlo como muchos supondrían, mas bien fue para plantarle un beso al chico, esto sorprendió un poco al ojiazul pero al poco tiempo siguió el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado en cada momento

-y... ¿esto por que fue?- pregunto al fin el castaño después de haberse separado

-amm... pues no se me dieron ganas jejejeje-

-je, con que ganas ¿eh? Eres un cachorro travieso- y dicho esto volvió a atrapar al rubio entre sus labios

Las manos del castaño se enredaron entre las hebras doradas para profundizar mas el beso, ambos chicos se dejaban llevar como si aquel momento lo hubieran estado esperando por hace años, aquella era un sensación embriagante por lo cual ninguno podía resistirse querían quedarse así pero... ¿por que? Ninguno de los dos sabia con certeza como es que habían llegado ahí, tampoco sabían como hasta hace poco lo que mas se mostraban era un odio mutuo, parecía que no podían verse ni en pintura y ahora...y ahora se besaban como si no pudieran estar separados nunca, algo extraño en verdad pero a pesar de todo esta sensación los hacia sentirse muy bien.

Los chico se volvieron a separar una vez mas pero esta vez de una manera lenta disfrutando su cercanía, se miraban a los ojos y a pesar de todo el odio que aparentaban tener, en sus ojos se mostraba todo lo contrario se mostraba necesidad, deseo, amor.

Hacia tiempo que se habían dado cuenta de ello es por eso que en cada oportunidad que tenían para estar solos se demostraban estos sentimientos aunque frente a los demás siguieran mostrando otra realidad en donde, para el mundo entero Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler eran profundos enemigos los cuales no podían soportar el estar juntos sin haber un pelea de por medio, pero esa solo era una mascara por que en realidad no podían estar lejos, ambos se necesitaban, no soportaban la idea de estar separados, necesitaban estar juntos para ser felices puesto que su amor era muy grande tan grande y puro.

-¿Sabes?... siempre, siempre te amare- dijo el rubio con lindo rubor en sus mejillas

-yo también siempre te amare Joey-

-¿algún día les diremos a los demás de lo nuestro?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-claro algún día, pero por ahora este será nuestro secreto, además el hacerlo así no se me trae algo de nostalgia-

-si a mi también como si algo parecido lo hubiéramos vivido-

-vamos cachorro no empieces con tus cosas del pasado sabes que no creo en eso-

-jejeje lo siento, pero... no crees que seria lindo si nos hubiésemos conocido desde hace mucho y todo esto fuera obra del destino?-

-si creo que ya no debes juntarte tanto con yugi y ellos y te empieza a afectar-

-jajaja nunca cambias verdad neko... pero bueno es así como te quiero- dijo sonriéndole

-vamos regresemos al salón-

-claro vamos-

Y aunque ellos no lo recordasen estaban destinados a unir sus almas nuevamente, así como alguna vez en el pasado lo habían hecho, puesto que el amor que se profesaban era mas fuerte y grande que todo, incluso rompió la barrera del tiempo haciendo que estas almas después de varios milenios se volvieran a unir.

**Owari~***

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
